A Z Series
by Bringer Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: A series of one-shots from A-Z.  B is up.
1. A is for Apple

_First installment of my A-Z Series_

_Pairing: None_

_Rating: K_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
><em>

_Apple_

Yugi Muto was laying underneath one of the many trees that were scattered about Domino park. It was a warm summer day and the small tri-color haired male was just enjoying the shade.

Yugi watched with a small smile on his lips as a bunch of kids ran passed him all talking and laughing. He remembered when he had been that age… although many swore he _was_ that age…

Yugi sighed as he titled his head back to look up at the leaves of the tree he was under and it was now that he noticed there were round red fruits in the tree. Yugi blinked as he pushed himself off of the ground and stood to get a better look at the fruit.

"I had no idea this was an apple tree." He whispered to himself.

And then as if to prove this fact one of the apples fell and hit him right on the head before falling to the ground.

"Ow!" Yugi whined as he lifted his hand to rub at his now sore head.

It was now that he heard laughing behind him and for a moment he thought it was the group of kids from before, but then he realized that he recognized the voice.

"You okay Yug'." The still laughing voice asked.

Yugi turned around to look at the laughing blond and glared softly, "It's not funny, that hurt you know."

"Sorry Yug'." Jounochi replied, but he didn't seem to mean it, because he was still laughing.

Yugi just pouted and stuck his tongue out at the other before he spotted the culprit of his injury. He grinned, picked the apple up, and looked over at Jounochi.

Jounochi stopped laughing and blinked before he realized what Yugi was planning and his eyes widened, "Aw, come one Yug' I couldn't help it."

"I'd run if I were you Jounochi." Yugi said simply.

"But Yug'-" Jounochi tried.

Yugi merely raised the hand that still held the apple and took aim.

At this Jounochi turned and ran. Yugi laughed and after watching the blond run for a few seconds he took off after him. It was really no wonder people still thought he was a kid.


	2. B is for Batrayal

_Second installment for A-Z series_

_Pairing: None_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Yugioh is not mine.  
><em>

_Betrayal_

Atem stood on the balcony that was connected to his personal chambers, his hands on the railing that ran around the balcony as he gazed out over his kingdom. The Pharaoh frowned as he witnessed the despair that the once beautiful city that he ruled over was now in. Buildings were burning, parents and children alike were crying in the streets, and there hadn't even been a moment of sunlight in what should have been a whole week. And the worst part was that the only reason that all of this destruction had come to pass was because a man that Atem had trusted all his life had been over come with darkness and betrayed him and his kingdom.

Atem sighed as he turned away from the chaos that was once his beloved city of Lower Kehmet, not wanting to witness the devastation any longer.

"What should I do? Atem asked no one, hoping that maybe the gods would hear his question and grant him with a sign of what would solve this problem.

This war had been going on for two months so far and it seemed that there were no signs of it coming to an end anytime soon.

Atem left the balcony and walked into his chambers, heading over too his large bed. When he reached it he turned and sat on the edge of it before burying his head in his hands. The distraught Pharaoh stayed like this for several moments, almost coming to tears at times, but he managed to keep them at bay. Atem's grieving was interrupted however, a few minutes later when a knock sounded at the door of his chambers.

Atem raised his head and looked at the door, quickly hiding the fact that he felt so utterly hopeless for he responded, "You may enter."

At this the door began to slowly open to reveal a man with long brown hair. The man bowed when he had fully entered the room.

"What is it Mahaado." Atem questioned.

Mahaado straightened and looked up at the Pharaoh when he asked this, a grave expression on his face as he delivered his news, "Seth has managed to breach the inner walls of the palace and he is demanding to speak with you."

"I see." Atem said as he stood from his bed, his mask of confidence back in place, "Then I will speak with him." He said as he started walking toward the door that lead out of his chambers.

Mahaado just nodded and stood aside so that Atem could pass by him and exit the room. The taller man could do nothing as he watched the Pharaoh go to confront the man who had fooled them all.

_If anyone wants to make suggestions for C that would be great. I hope you all liked them._


End file.
